


Cosmo (The Talking Space-Dog)

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Excited Peter Parker, Gen, Peter Parker loves dogs, Talking dog, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Tony invites Peter over to meet a very special guest. Enter Cosmo, the talking space dog.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Cosmo (The Talking Space-Dog)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was playing lego marvel super heroes 2 and Peter was very excited to meet Cosmo and I needed to write about it.

Peter sat in the Avengers common room, his leg bouncing up and down as he tried to stop his anxiety from taking over his body. He was nervous, it was hard not to be. Mr Stark had texted him randomly on a school night to tell him that he needed to come over urgently. Tony never usually sent him messages, normally communicating through Happy or just showing up in Peter’s room in the Iron Man suit (it really took a while to get used to). Every single bad situation was circling his head, but Friday had told him not to worry. That just made him worry more. 

Tony walked in, a weird smirk on his face. He plopped down next to Peter on the sofa and wrapped an arm around the terrified teenager. “You look worried, Pete. How come?” The billionaire smirked.

“‘Mn not nervous,” Peter mumbled, shrugging Tony’s arm off him. He moved around on the sofa so that he was sitting directly in front of Tony. His brown eyes stared into Tony’s. “Is it bad? Tell me, please. I’m getting scared now!” 

“Oh, kiddo,” Tony barked a laugh. “You’re going to love it, it’s not nothing to worry about it. We’ve just got a very special visitor coming to the tower in a bit... You would’ve hated me forever if I didn’t introduce you,” His smirk was still on his face, ignoring Peter’s questioning look as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Excuse me, gotta take this. Must be them,” He winked, walking back out of the door he came into. 

That did nothing to quell Peter’s nerves. He stepped up from the luxurious couch and began to pace from one side of the room to the other. Was the visitor someone his age? Royalty? One of Tony’s scientist friends? He wouldn’t be anyone scary otherwise Tony would’ve never asked Peter to come around. It must be someone he’s been wanting to meet forever. Was it Thor? Thor was definitely someone he wanted to meet.

“Pete?” Tony poked his head through the door. His index finger poked out, indicating Peter to walk over. “It’s time to meet our visitor,” 

Peter walked, nervously, with his hands stuffed in his jacket’s (the ridiculously expensive one Tony got him for Christmas) pockets. He walked into the kitchen, watching as all of the Avengers stared at him. He was used to the team by now so, he didn’t feel too intimidated. Looking down onto the floor, a massive grin came onto his face. No way. It was a dog. 

“Oh my god,” Peter gasped. He put his hand over his mouth, his eyes growing wide. “He’s so adorable,” 

“Thank you,” The dog replied.

Peter’s jaw dropped. Was he hallucinating? Did that dog really just talk back to him? He could’ve fainted. The dog had a bit of an accent, one he couldn’t put a finger on. Peter’s legs almost gave out as he stared at the dog on the floor, only managing to stay up as Tony’s arm lifted him up. 

“Am I hearing things, Mr Stark?” Peter whispered, looking up at the billionaire as he let himself fall into the grip. “Am I dreaming? Is this real?” 

“I am real,” The dog said.

“Mr Stark, pinch me,” Peter said.

Tony’s laughter filled the room. He sat Peter down on a kitchen chair and ruffled the boy’s hair. “That’s Cosmo, Petey. He’s a dog. From space. He’s telepathic.”

“Mr Stark, please don’t play with me,” Peter said, almost out of breath. “I can’t believe it.” 

“Well, Peter, Cosmo is definitely real,” Cosmo said, his tail wagging. He trotted up to Peter’s legs and sat down in front of the boy. “You’ve been to space and you draw the line at talking dogs?” 

Peter looked down, still in disbelief. Not only did this dog talk but, it was being snarky with him. “Oh my god,” He repeated, putting a hand out. He rubbed the dog’s head and stroked him with a grin. “You’re the best thing that I’ve ever seen. I love you, Cosmo.”

Cosmo seemed to enjoy the boy’s hand. He snuggled up into it, commanding Peter to continue. “I’m here on urgent business, Peter. However, I don’t mind getting a nice pet now and then. Wow, that’s good. Thank you.” 

Tony watched Peter interact with the Space-Dog for a while and couldn’t stop grinning. It was one of the most adorable things he’d ever seen in his lifetime. He had to convince May to let him buy Peter a puppy for his birthday. 

Tony underestimated how excited the kid was going to be. He looked as his watch, checking the time. He sighed, yawning, after he realised they had been in the room for at least two hours. The kid was playing with Cosmo, throwing a ball back and forth him and then stopping to talk about the meaning of a life. 

“Cosmo, what do you think is the meaning of life?” Peter had said, lying back on the carpet.

The dog sat beside Peter. “I’m not sure, Comrade. Cosmo enjoys the pleasures of life. I enjoy playing with a tennis ball and then saving the world. Perhaps our purpose is to do what makes us happy with the people we love.” 

“Wow, that’s profound,” Peter nodded, his arms behind his head. “Cosmo? Can I take you home?”

“I’m afraid not. Cosmo has to go back to space now, he has finished telling the Avengers about a threat to their land. It has been nice to meet you, however, Peter,” The dog said. He got up on four legs and looked up at the door where Nick Fury stood. “Time for me to go back to my space ship now, Comrade. It was a pleasure.” 

As the dog left the room, Peter looked up at the only other person left in the room. His eyes sparkled as they met Tony’s. “Did you know he existed?” When Tony nodded, Peter put a hand over his heart. “And you never told me? I can’t believe you. This was the best day of my life.” 

“No, Peter,” Tony said. “We’re not following him.” Tony recognised the kid’s planning face, it was almost identical to his own. If Tony let him, he’d be busy building a rocket to go after the dog. He had to say no, May would definitely draw the line at that point. “I’m glad you got along.”

“Thanks for inviting me over, Mr Stark,” Peter grinned, jumping forward to wrap his arms around the older man. He put his head into the nook of Tony’s shoulder.

Tony froze. After only a few seconds, he melted into the kid’s embrace. He put his arms around the kid’s torso and held him for a while. He’d get Cosmo to come over every weekend if this was the result. “That’s okay Pete, I knew you’d love him.” 

Peter hummed. He let Tony go and smiled at him. “Can I stay here tonight? I’ve got school and it’s already so late and-,” 

“Of course you can, kiddo,” Tony interrupted. 

Tony put the kid to bed only a few minutes later. He gave the kid a kiss on his forehead, tucking him into the covers. Immediately, he ran down to his lab and called May to ask if they had room for a dog in the apartment. She said no. That meant Tony either had to buy the Parker’s a bigger apartment or keep a dog in the tower. He knew May would never accept a new apartment so he started to buy ‘dog furniture’ for the Avengers tower. If Tony then ran to a dog shelter a month later to get Peter a dog, nobody had to know. If he spent hours in the lab to try to make a collar for the dog so it speak just like Cosmo, nobody had to know about that either.


End file.
